callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MTD
The MDT, or Teleporter, is an interactive object found in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, The Giant, and Der Eisendrache. They were being built by Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen along with their secret weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2. However, they were having many problems with the teleporters even at the point when Maxis and his daughter were sent to Griffin Base. Somehow these problems were fixed by the time Richtofen and the others returned. Call of Duty: World at War Der Riese The teleporters in Der Riese transport players from the teleporters A'', ''B or C'' to the mainframe (spawn location). The teleporters can only be used by activating the power (the switch is located in the Mystery Box spawning room) and then linking them to the mainframe. One player must go to the teleporter to activate it and another player can link it to the mainframe. To link a teleport to the mainframe, the player must use the action button over the mainframe pad. To teleport, the player must stand in the teleporter, and press the action button. The teleporter costs 1500 points per teleport, and may sometimes give a random power-up or summon Hellhounds to attack. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kino der Toten on ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies.]] In Kino der Toten, the teleporter is available after the power is turned on and is free to use. To link the teleporter, the player has to press the action button in the teleporter, there being no timer to link it to the mainframe in the lobby (spawn location). After this is done, the player will be able to teleport to an upper balcony with the Pack-a-Punch machine, and then usually teleports the player to a random room where power ups and/or film reels are occasionally placed, and then back to the mainframe. However, it can sometimes just teleport players back to the Mainframe. "Five" In "Five", the teleporters are free to use and appear after the power is turned on. Unlike the other teleporters, they appear to be balls of red electricity and teleport the player to another teleporter, instead of the mainframe. Zombies can also use these teleporters once the power is turned on. The Pentagon Thief also spawns from one of these. It is interesting to note that the teleporters on this map appear to be of US design, as they feature the US army logo on the base and are differently colored. This is because these teleporters were created by using the Nazi teleporters as examples, as indicated by intel and the fact that an old mainframe can be seen behind a window. This new form may seem like a blessing, though it is much more of a hazard, as it cannot be used as a short relief from zombies, as any mass chasing the player will soon teleport after them. Plus, all teleporters only teleport the player to a random location, meaning the player cannot rely on them to get them to where they want to go. Unlike the teleporters in other maps, the ones in "Five" can only let one person teleport at a time. However once the DEFCON level is at 5, all teleporters go to the "Panic Room" and zombies cannot follow the player giving them the same momentary relief as in Kino der Toten. Dead Ops Arcade In Dead Ops Arcade, the teleporter is used to get to a different map, and appears every four rounds, this round is indicated by a dark sky and rain. It will not teleport if one stands on the side, instead it still causes them to slowly rotate with it. Call of the Dead The MDT is mentioned in Call of the Dead during the Original Characters Trapped major easter egg. It appears to have broken, having teleported the original group "too far into the future". It can be heard breaking, and the MDT Security System makes an appearance in the map. It is also revealed that the MDT cannot turn on if the Security System is activated. At the end of the easter egg, the MDT is heard activating, teleporting the group to Shangri-La. Shangri-La The MDT is only heard teleporting the group to Shangri-La at the start of the game. The lightning effect is also seen. After this, it makes no appearance, nor is it mentioned. Moon In Moon, a teleporter is used to get from the moon base to Area 51. If the player uses the Hacker, they will be trapped in Area 51. The teleporter will only activate in Moon when all of the players are on it. In Area 51, the teleporter will activate either when all of the players are on it or after one player reaches it and the timer (indicated by the alarm) ends. The teleporter is always free to use. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The MDT returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in the maps The Giant and Der Eisendrache. In The Giant, they act exactly the same as they did in Der Riese. In Der Eisendrache, there are only two and they do not have to be linked before use, plus they only costs 500 points to activate. Instead of being teleported to a mainframe when using them, they teleport the player to the MDT in the rocket launch pad. Gallery MDT The Giant BOIII.png|A closed MDT from a distance away, with Takeo Masaki heading towards it. WWII Richtofen MDT BO3.png‎‎|Edward Richtofen standing in front of a closed MDT. Der Eisendrache View 5 BO3.png|An MDT as seen in Der Eisendrache. Time Travel According to Richtofen, the MDT is capable of time travel. It would appear this happens when it is overloaded with Element 115. The original characters time travel as a result of one of the group obtaining a Wunderwaffe DG-2 (as evidenced in a radio in the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa) and using the MDT, overloading it with the 115 in the Wunderwaffe and sending the group into the future. This also apparently causes the Wunderwaffe to be drained of its power, which would explain why it can't be found in Kino der Toten or Ascension. Its unknown how the characters were able to time travel from the cosmodrome in Ascension as no MDTs are present there, but it is known that somehow the characters accessed an MDT which was overloaded due to the high amount of Element 115 used in the Casimir Mechanism, and sent them to an abandoned Siberian lighthouse where they were trapped. After the MDT was repaired, it teleported to Shangri-La, but strangely appears to not cause the constant time travel the four go through during the Eclipse. In The Giant, time travel is present when the World War I version of Richtofen travels to Der Riese in 1945. Achievements/Trophies Der Electrician (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - On Der Riese, link all of the teleporters before round 7. Frequent Flyer (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - On Der Riese, use the teleporter 8 times. Images There are many images that can be seen while teleporting, but normally the player teleports too fast to see all of them. Lists of images: *Portrait of Richtofen *Unfinished picture of teddy bear *Unfinished "HELP" word. *Freemason Pyramid with Eye of Providence *Text: "You must ascend from darkness" *A Nazi Zombie head *A Crawler Zombie head *A Pack-a-Punch machine Trivia .]] *The teleporters in Nazi Zombies are based on an experimental prototype called Die Glocke (The Bell), a device created in secret by the Nazis during the Second World War. Its exact purpose is unclear, but conspiracy theorists believe that it was some form of anti-gravity vehicle, time machine or teleporter. *Any Zombie or Hellhound entering the MDT in Kino der Toten or Der Riese when it is activated will be instantly killed. **Zombies will not die and can in fact use the teleporters in "Five" as they are different than the other maps' teleporters. *After Round 15, sometimes the teleporters in Der Riese will not spawn power-ups and Samantha will yell various sentences, such as "''No treats for you!" after use, and after that, it will start to spawn packs of Hellhounds. *Sometimes, if the player is in third person viewing mode while spectating and the person the player is spectating teleports, they will see the person in the vortex room the player gets sent to when teleporting. *Near all the teleporters in Der Riese, either underground or lying besides it, there are three wooden signs, one by each teleporter. All of these have three letters on them, which read "ENG", "GER" and "FRA". This is shortened words for the countries England, Germany and France. This suggests that there were plans to have the current teleporters link there rather than back to the mainframe. *When the teleporter in Kino der Toten is used, a small red 0, will come up next to the player's score. *On "Five", if two players go through a teleporter at the same time, both players will get downed. A laugh will be heard if this occurs. *There are alternate ways to teleport in different maps: **In Ascension and Moon, the Gersch Device acts as a teleporter by teleporting the player to any part of the map when the player jumps into an active Gersch Device. **In TranZit, if a player brings a Denizen under a glowing green street light, they will create a teleporter by digging a hole in the ground. **In Buried, the player can create a teleporter so that they can go back to the processing by using The Giant to break the fountain in front of the mansion and destroying the other in the maze. **In Origins, a gramophone, when used in conjunction with certain records, can be placed on tables at the ends of tunnels in order to access The Crazy Place. Category:Zombie Utilities